


Booty And The Beast

by AiyokuSama



Series: Love and Lust [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: First Crush, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A WTF moment at breakfast as only the bird boys can do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty And The Beast

Dick is more than a little concerned when he enters the kitchen to find Tim face down in his pancakes. No, his face is on the table beside the plate of pancakes. A quick glance to Alfred who is washing dishes by hand alleviates some of the worry. If the butler isn’t fussing, then it can’t be that bad.

He sits down next to his little brother. “Hard night?” That is met with a heartfelt groan. The head stays face-planted on the table. Okay, given that Tim is currently working on infiltrating a porno ring, that probably wasn’t the best choice of words. “Aw, come on, it’s not like you’re one of the Viagra-dependent meat heads. We got you into a gofer position.”

Tim barely raises his head, just enough to glare at the other. “Dick,” and he stresses the name intentionally, “if I WASN’T getting some good information, I’d be telling you where to stuff this case. Those ‘meat heads’ are high maintenance divas! They’ve been running me off my feet! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find dangos in this town? I love Japanese food and even I hadn’t heard of that one before now!”

Dick smiles as he’s faced with the snapping fire in those sky blue eyes. Tim is so cute when he’s pissy. And how could anyone resist ribbing him when he’s in such a state? “You should be thankful for the learning experience. Though I never thought porn stars would eat so well,” he muses.

“Porn stars,” comes the bewildered but typically clipped demand of the youngest Robin as Damian comes in.

Dick smirks and completely ignores Tim’s shushing motion. “Tim is working on getting information from porn stars in his current case,” the acrobat explains cheerfully.

The smile fades as he sees the child’s face takes on a very nasty, black expression. An expression that is focused on Tim. “HOW COULD YOU!!!!” Is the enraged howl as he stalks toward the table. “How could you give away your love to those. Those. People! And yet you ignore ME?!!?!?!” Two fists slam angrily down on the table, making a thunderous sound. “I demand what is mine!”

Tim has since put his head back on the table and is muttering unintelligible things. For his part Dick is stunned and has no idea what is going on. Thankfully, someone else does.

Alfred moves up behind pre-teen. “Master Timothy is in the position of errand boy for the ‘studio.’ I assure that his clothes are staying on during this case.”

Silence. Ringing silence. Then Damian is beating a hasty retreat.


End file.
